When Minhyuk Get drunk
by Pervertpenboy
Summary: Ketika Minhyuk bertemu alkohol, keperjakaanpun nyaris terenggut hehe Bad summary. Minhyuk BTOB Choi Jin Hyuk Actor BL\YAOI\Rate M


1. Author : Nakamaru Ando aka PERVERTPENBOY

2. Judul : When Minhyuk get drunk

3. Cast : BTOB Lee Minhyuk dan Choi Jin Hyuk

4. Genre : YAOI / OOC / BL / SHONEN - AI /

5. Rate : M / NC21 / YADONG

6. Length : Oneshot

7. Disclaimer : ALL Cast adalah milik agensinya masing-masing.

8. Summary : Ketika Minhyuk bertemu alkohol, semuapun berubah hehe

9. A/n : Ini cerita crack pair idol dan aktor, jadi yang tidak suka silakan get out. Minhyuk dan Jinhyuk adalah favorit saya, Minhyuk yang cute dan bikin gemas, serta Jinhyuk yang senyumnya bikin meleleh, apalagi abs dan bodynya kyaaa kyaaa /jerit-jerit histeris/

Ff ini tercipta karena khayalan binal author yang ingin melihat adegan Minhyuk dan Jinhyuk ber uh ah uh haha. Sorry kalau adegan ncnya aneh, author emang gak bakat bikin nc, maklum author kan masih polos fufufu

Say yes for review, say no to flame

.

.

.

Lee Minhyuk adalah seorang karyawan magang di sebuah perusahaan asuransi swasta. Pria berusia 23 tahun itu merupakan seorang penyuka sesama jenis. Dalam kehidupan sehari-harinya, ia selalu bersikap straight act.

Meski menolak mengakui orientasi sexualnya yang menyimpang, Mata Minhyuk tidak dapat berbohong saat melihat pria-pria tampan yang lalu lalang di depannya. Mulai dari sekedar melirik, hingga terang-terangan menatap pria yang memang sesuai dengan tipenya.

Sial bagi Minhyuk karena harus bekerja di kantor yang setiap harinya pria tampan berkerah putih lalu lalang. Minhyuk terpaksa harus mengakui kalau pria-pria kantoran adalah tipenya. Paduan kemeja dengan celana bahan membuat pria-pria itu terlihat lebih sexy di matanya.

"Minhyuk -ssi, ayo!"

Minhyuk tersadar saat Jaekyung, teman sekantornya, memanggil namanya.

"Ahh, nde," Minhyuk buru-buru masuk ke dalam lift dimana Jaekyung sudah menunggunya. Rupanya perhatian Minhyuk sempat teralihkan oleh rombongan pria-pria tampan dari divisi lain.

Minhyuk menghela nafas. Ia harus menghilangkan kebiasaan buruk itu sebelum ada yang menangkap basahnya. Ia tak mau image yang di bangunnya hancur karena tak bisa menjaga matanya dari pria-pria tampan itu.

Ketika lift hampir tertutup, tiba-tiba seseorang menahannya. Wangi parfum yang menusuk langsung menyeruak saat sesosok pria berbadan besar masuk ke dalam lift.

Minhyuk menggosok hidungnya. Menurutnya, wangi parfum orang itu terlalu tajam. Jelas ia tak menyukainya.

Mata Minhyuk menatap lurus ke depan. Dari pantulan pintu lift, ia bisa melihat wajah pria yang berdiri di sampingnya itu. Tidak terlalu buruk, pikir Minhyuk.

Pria dengan tinggi hampir 180 cm itu mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang yang di gulung hingga siku. Dasi berwarna merah yang melingkar di lehernya pun tampak serasi dengan kemeja hitamnya itu.

.

.

.

Saat ini Minhyuk dengan rekan-rekannya di divisi lapangan sedang mengadakan rapat. Di ruangan itu ada sekitar 6 orang termasuk Minhyuk.

Seorang pria yang tampaknya pimpinan rapat melempar sebuah map berisi laporan ke atas meja. Minhyuk dan rekan-rekannya terkejut dan diam seribu bahasa.

"Saya kecewa dengan laporan kalian. Bagaimana bisa rasio laba perusahaan bisa turun hingga 15%? Sebenarnya apa saja kerja kalian, hah?" geram pimpinan rapat. Ia terlihat kecewa dengan kinerja anak buahnya itu.

Ilhoon sebagai ketua kelompok mulai angkat bicara, "Kita sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, tapi anda sendiri tahu kalau perekonomian negara kita sedang mengalami penurunan," ungkapnya.

"Benar, dalam keadaan sulit seperti ini, siapa sih yang mau ikut asuransi," sahut Jaekyung menambahkan.

Sang pimpinan rapat berdecak kesal, "Kalian ini banyak alasan saja. Baru gitu saja kalian sudah menyerah. Pada tahun 98, perekonomian negara ini lebih buruk dari sekarang, tapi kita bisa menaikan keuntungan hingga 20%."

"Ya itu kan dulu, bukan sekarang," gumam Peniel yang duduk di sebelah Minhyuk.

Minhyuk melirik bosnya, berharap ia tak mendengar gurauan Peniel. Setidaknya ia tak mau mendengar ocehan bosnya yang di kenal galak itu.

Saat tengah mendengar cerita bosnya tentang krisis 98, yang terdengar seperti sedang pamer, tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang mengetuk pintu rapat.

"Tokk... Tokk... Tokkk..."

"Masuk!" perintah si bos.

Saat pintu terbuka, Minhyuk melihat beberapa orang pria dan wanita masuk ke dalam ruang rapat dengan meneteng beberapa map.

Minhyuk tahu pria yang masuk ke dalam ruang rapat terakhir. Kalau tidak salah itu pria yang tadi selift dengannya, terlebih lagi saat indra penciumannya mencium wangi parfum yang tajam itu.

Melihat expresi bingung yang terpasang di wajah bawahannya, sang pimpinan rapat kemudian menjelaskan, "Hari ini kita rapat dengan orang-orang dari divisi keuangan," katanya.

Oh, jadi mereka dari divisi keuangan, pikir Minhyuk yang sedari tadi sudah bertanya-tanya.

Minhyuk berdecak ketika pria yang satu liftnya itu duduk di kursi seberang yang berhadapan langsung dengannya. Sungguh, ia tak tahan dengan aroma parfum pria itu. Ia melirik orang-orang di sekitarnya, biasa saja, tak ada tanda-tanda kalau mereka merasakan apa yang di rasakannya.

"Perkenalkan, Saya adalah Choi Jin Hyuk, manager divisi keuangan," sapa pria itu dengan ramah, sekilas Minhyuk merasa pria itu tersenyum padanya.

"Tidak di sangka divisi keuangan mempunyai manager setampan anda, Choi Sajangnim," puji Injung, wakil manager divisi lapangan.

"Iya, tidak seperti manager kita," sahut peniel sehingga membuat semua orang harus menahan tawa, tidak termasuk manager divisi lapangan, yang bertugas sebagai pimpinan rapat kali ini.

"Berisik, ayo kita lanjutkan rapatnya!" perintahnya dengan nada yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Jinhyuk -ssi, kau sudah menerima laporan dari divisi lapangan kan? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Pria bernama Choi Jin Hyuk itu menelaah laporan yang berada di tangannya. "Sejujurnya ini memang sangat mengecewakan. Tapi melihat situasi perekonomian saat ini aku nilai wajar," katanya.

"Menurutmu seperti itu? Aku rasa direktur dan jajaran direksi tidak akan senang mendengarnya,"

Minhyuk merengut melihat nada bicara managernya yang di buat-buat itu. Apa mentang-mentang mereka sama-sama manager sehingga sikapnya lebih lunak?

Mata Minhyuk memperhatikan manager Choi yang tengah memberikan pandangannya tentang laporan yang dibuat oleh dirinya dan teman-temannya itu. Dari caranya berbicara, manager Choi itu terlihat lebih open minded di banding managernya yang kolot itu.

"Apa kalian sudah membuat riset di lapangan?" tanya manager Choi pada Minhyuk dan teman-temannya.

"Sudah, aku sendiri dan Minhyuk yang membuatnya," ujar Jaekyung.

Manager Choi melirik Minhyuk, "Coba kau presentasikan hasil risetmu," perintahnya pada Minhyuk.

Pria muda itu terkejut. Baru kali ini ia mempunyai kesempatan untuk presentasi di depan para manager. Sebagai karyawan magang, selama ini ia lebih pasif di dalam ruang rapat.

.

.

.

Malam itu wajah Minhyuk tampak kusut. Presentasi pertamanya sore tadi tidak berjalan dengan mulus. Bukan karena ia tak menguasai materi yang di bawakan, tetapi lebih karena konsentrasinya yang terpecah.

Aroma parfum yang di pakai manager Choi benar-benar membuatnya sulit untuk berkonsentrasi, terlebih lagi tatapannya pada Minhyuk yang bagai menelanjanginya di tempat.

Akibat kelalaiannya, Minhyuk harus kena semprot managernya, 10 menit yang tidak menyenangkan, pikirnya.

"Hey, kenapa diam saja? Apa kau masih memikirkan omongan manager di rapat tadi?" tanya Jaekyung yang menyadari sikap badmood Minhyuk.

"Tentu saja, kau tahu kan kalau aku adalah karyawan magang, satu kesalahan bisa berakibat fatal. Bagaimana kalau aku di pecat?" kata Minhyuk terlihat cemas.

Jaekyung terkekeh, "Tak akan! Manager memang seperti itu orangnya, maklum saja," katanya.

"Benarkah?" Minhyuk terlihat ragu.

"Hmm, manager memang agak pemarah, tapi bagaimanapun dia itu profesional, dia tak akan asal memecat orang." Ujar Jaekyung.

Minhyuk menghela nafas. Semoga saja apa yang di katakan Jaekyung benar. Ia tak ingin kehilangan pekerjaan pertamanya itu.

"Sudah jangan murung lagi. Ayo kita nikmatin saja acaranya!" seru Jaekyung seraya menyodorkan cawan kecil berisikan soju.

Malam itu Minhyuk dan teman-teman kantornya memang sedang minum-minum di sebuah ruang karaoke. Maklum saja, mereka memang baru saja gajian, sehingga minum-minum adalah suatu hal yang wajar.

Minhyuk menenggak minumannya, "Ya, Jaekyung -ah, kenapa orang-orang divisi keungan harus ikut juga sih?" bisik Minhyuk pada Jaekyung.

"Yah, memang kenapa? Bukannya makin banyak orang makin seru? Apalagi ada manager Choi yang tampan hehe"

Minhyuk memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Kalau masalah pria tampan, terkadang Jaekyung jadi tidak setia kawan. Ia melirik manager Choi, pria yang saat ini duduk di antara rekan-rekannya.

Minhyuk akui kalau manager Choi memang tampan, apalagi lesung pipi yang membuatnya lebih manis. Tiba-tiba manager Choi menatap Minhyuk, sehingga membuatnya salah tingkah karena ketangkap basah sedang memperhatikan pria berusia 28 tahun itu.

Minhyuk menyambar gelas yang baru saja di isi bir oleh Peniel, kemudian menenggaknya hingga habis tak tersisa.

"Isi lagi!" perintah Minhyuk pada Peniel, sementara sudut matanya sesekali melirik manager Choi yang masih menatapnya.

"Oke, !" seru Peniel yang langsung mengisi penuh gelas Minhyuk.

Minhyuk kembali menenggak minumannya, kali ini hanya setengahnya yang mampu di habiskan. Peniel buru-buru mengisi lagi gelas miliknya, tak peduli ia sudah memberi tanda cukup.

"HABISIN! HABISIN! HABISIN!"

Semua mata di ruangan itu mendadak tertuju pada pria muda yang wajahnya mulai memerah itu. Mereka mengelu-elukan Minhyuk agar menghabiskan birnya.

Minhyuk berdecak, kalau sebatas soju mungkin ia masih sanggup, tapi tidak untuk bir. Toleransinya terhadap minuman keras memang agak rendah.

Dengan terpaksa pria bernama lengkap Lee Minhyuk itu menenggak minumannya dengan cepat, tak peduli beberapa tetes bir mulai mengucur dari bibirnya, melewati leher putihnya, hingga menyelinap ke balik pakaiannya.

"WHOAHH!"

Suara riuh rendah terdengar saat Minhyuk berhasil menghabiskan minumannya. Semua orang kembali dengan kesibukan mereka masing-masing, sementara Minhyuk menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa sambil menutup mulut dengan tangannya.

Choi Jin Hyuk bangkit dari tempat duduknya, meraih sekaleng soft drink, kemudian menghampiri Minhyuk.

"Minhyuk -ssi, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

"Hmm," gumam Minhyuk.

"Minum ini, kau akan lebih baik setelah meminumnya," kata manager Choi seraya membantu Minhyuk untuk bangun dan minum soft drink yang di bawanya.

Minhyuk menatap pria berlesung pipi itu, "Ngghh, manager Choi," panggilnya.

"Nde, Minhyuk -ssi," balas manager Choi.

"Kau brengsek!"

"Mwo?" pekik manager Choi heran.

"Kau brengsek, manager Choi, gara-gara kau presentasiku jadi kacau..." seru Minhyuk dengan nada tinggi, sehingga semua orang memandangnya.

"Ige mwoya?!" tanya manager Choi bingung.

Jaekyung yang sedang bermesraan dengan Peniel, buru-buru menghampiri Minhyuk.

"Manager Choi, tolong jangan dengarkan katanya, dia sedang mabuk!" kata Jaekyung meminta maaf pada manager Choi sebelum Minhyuk kena masalah.

Jaekyung berusaha membuat Minhyuk segera sadar, namun Minhyuk malah menepis tangannya, "Aku tak apa-apa, Jaekyung -ah..." serunya.

Dengan setengah tidak sadar, Minhyuk kembali mengeluarkan unek-uneknya. Ia memaki-maki pria di hadapannya itu sebagai penyebab kacaunya presentasi miliknya pada rapat sore hari tadi.

"Kau merusak konsentrasiku, manager Choi, tatapan cabulmu itu sangat menggangguku!"

Manager Choi mengangkat alisnya bingung, sementara Jaekyung mulai resah dengan kicauan-kicauan Minhyuk yang mulai tak terkontrol.

"Oh ya, satu lagi, parfummu. Yah, parfummu, aku benci dengan bau parfummu!" katanya, ia diam sejenak kemudian menambahkan, "Asal kau tahu saja, manager Choi, aroma parfummu itu membuatku horny, kau pasti melakukannya untuk menggodaku kan?!" ungkap Minhyuk.

Manager Choi mengkerutkan dahinya, sementara Jaekyung berusa menutup mulut temannya itu agar Minhyuk berhenti mengoceh. Namun bukannya diam, Minhyuk malah semakin memberontak dan lebih liar.

"Kau pikir karena kau tampan, kau bisa meniduriku, hah?! Tidak, manager Choi, aku bukan gay semacam itu!" seru Minhyuk dengan nada khas orang mabuk.

Hening, semua orang terdiam. Mereka tercengang dengan pengakuan secara tidak langsung dari Minhyuk, Jaekyung bahkan tak bisa menutup mulutnya saking kagetnya.

Suasana berubah menjadi canggung. Semua orang menatap Minhyuk dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda.

"Kau sudah mabuk, ayo ku antar pulang!" kata manager dengan tegas.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Minhyuk, manager Choi menarik pria cute itu, kemudian membopongnya untuk meninggalkan ruang karaoke itu.

.

.

.

Awalnya manager Choi ingin mengantar Minhyuk ke rumahnya, tapi karena ia tak tahu di mana alamat anak itu, ia lalu membawa Minhyuk ke apartemennya.

"Eomma, aku pulang," teriak Minhyuk yang menganggap itu adalah rumahnya.

"Ayo, Minhyuk -ssi, kau harus segera istirahat!" kata manager Choi seraya membopopohnya ke kamarnya.

Sesampainya di kamar, manager Choi membaringkan Minhyuk di ranjang. Ia membukakan sepatu Minhyuk, membuka beberapa kancing kemejanya, kemudian menyelimuti Minhyuk.

Ketika manager Choi hendak pergi, tiba-tiba Minhyuk memegang tangan manager tampan itu.

"Manajer Choi," panggil Minhyuk dengan tatapan sayu.

Manager Choi mendekat, "Ada apa, Minhyuk -ssi?" tanyanya.

Untuk beberapa saat, Minhyuk hanya menatap manager Choi dengan mata sendunya. Choi Jinhyuk menelan ludah melihat seorang pria muda yang sudah pasrah berada di depannya.

Tiba-tiba Minhyuk mulai menyeringai, "Jinhyuk Oppa, kau tampan sekali," pekiknya dengan nada manja.

"Aish, kau benar-benar tidak boleh dekat dengan alkohol!" gerutu manager Choi menanggapi reaksi Minhyuk yang memanggilnya Oppa.

Minhyuk kemudian menarik dasi manager Choi, sehingga membuat jarak wajah mereka hanya berjarak bebera cm.

Dan tanpa di duga-duga, Minhyuk mencium manager Choi, tepat di bibir. Dengan mata yang setengah tertutup, Minhyuk melumat bibir pria tampan itu dengan kasar.

"Minhyuk -ssi," ucap manager Choi berusaha melepaskan ciuman kasar Minhyuk.

Namun bibir Minhyuk yang manis dan ranum membuat manager Choi mau tak mau menikmatinya. Ia pun membalas lumatan bibir Minhyuk, tak kalah kasar dengan anak itu.

His not a gay. Tapi sisi lain manager Choi sulit untuk melepas pagutan di antara ke duanya. Dan parahnya, ia mulai ketagihan mencumbu bibir Minhyuk, bahkan ia menginginkan lebih dari sekedar ciuman.

"Ngghh..." erang Minhyuk ketika manager Choi menjilati leher putihnya.

Aroma alkohol sepertinya membuat manager Choi lebih liar. Sementara tangannya mulai membuka kancing kemeja Minhyuk, di bawah sana ia menggesek-gesekkan selangkangannya dengan selangkangan anak itu.

Jinhyuk melepas seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuh Minhyuk. Ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah melihat tubuh Minhyuk yang polos tanpa sehelai benangpun di kulitnya.

Meskipun tubuh Minhyuk terlihat mungil jika di bandingkan dengan tubuhnya, namun otot-otot tubuhnya bisa di bilang cukup terawat. Otot perut Minhyuk sudah cukup proposional dengan ukuran tubuhnya. Jinhyuk bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa anak berwajah cute itu mempunyai tubuh sesexy itu.

Jinhyuk sudah tak tahan lagi, ia buru-buru melepas semua pakaiannya, sehingga ke dua namja itu sudah bertelanjang bulat.

Jinhyuk langsung menindih tubuh Minhyuk. Ia melenguh ketika juniornya yang sudah tegang berhimpitan dengan junior milik Minhyuk. Dia kemudian melumat bibir Minhyuk dengan kasar.

Minhyuk yang masih dalam pengaruh alkohol hanya bisa pasrah saat dirinya tengah di perkosa oleh atasannya itu.

"Ngghh..." erang Minhyuk ketika lidah Jinhyuk mulai menyapu dan lehernya.

"Ahh, geli, Oppa..." racaunya kemudian saat lidah Jinhyuk bermain di sekitar daun telinganya. Wajah Minhyuk merah padam, eksperinya terlihat menikmati apa yang Jinhyuk lakukan padanya.

Jinhyuk terlihat gemas mendengar Minhyuk terus menerus memanggilnya Oppa, sehingga membuatnya lebih bernafsu untuk menikmati setiap inchi tubuh Minhyuk.

Ke dua nipple Minhyuk yang sudah menegang tak luput dari sapuan lidah seorang Choi Jinhyuk. Ia memainkan lidahnya sambil sesekali menggigit pelan nipple Minhyuk sehingga membuat anak itu mengeluarkan desahan-desahan yang terdengar erotis di telinganya.

"Ahh... Oppayahh... Ahh..." Minhyuk mendesah.

Sementara lidah Jinhyuk sibuk menyapu nipple Minhyuk, tangannya mulai merayap turun. Di genggamnya junior Minhyuk yang sudah keras menegang, jempolnya sengaja memainkan lubang junior Minhyuk yang sudah mengeluarkan precum bening.

"Akhh... Geli..." badan Minhyuk menggelinjang kegelian.

Jinhyuk tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai nakal. Oh, sexy sekali dia. Beruntung sekali Minhyuk di setubuhi oleh namja itu.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya di hadapan selangkangan Minhyuk yang putih mulus. Siapapun semenya pasti akan birahi melihat pemandangan itu.

Jinhyuk mulai menjilati junior Minhyuk dari ujung hingga pangkal paha. Sesekali ia menyedot twinball Minhyuk hingga membuatnya bergelinjang.

"Ahh yeah, isep terus, oppa..." racau Minhyuk dengan mata terpejam. Entah apa yang di pikirkannya, yang jelas ia tampak menikmati isepan-isepan Jinhyuk.

Tanpa di suruhpun Jinhyuk dengan senang hati menghisap batang kejantanan milik Minhyuk. Ia mengulum dan menghisap junior itu hingga berbunyi klop... Klop... Klop... Sungguh suara yang sangat merdu di tengah keheningan kamar.

Minhyuk terus mendesah keenakan saat juniornya tengah di manjakan oleh mulut Jinhyuk. Erangan-erangan erotis keluar dari bibir sexynya sehingga membuat suasana semakin panas.

"Ahh... Oppahh... Aku sudah mau keluar... Ahhh..." erang Minhyuk.

Jinhyuk semakin cepat mengulum junior Minhyuk, naik turun sehingga air liurnya menetes dari sela-sela bibirnya. Sesekali ia mengocok junior Minhyuk, lalu kembali mengulumnya.

"OPPAAA... " Minhyuk memekik sambil menjambak rambut Jinhyuk, sementara badannya mulai menggeliat tak tenang.

Jinhyuk merasakan junior yang berada di dalam mulutnya itu berkedut-kedut. Ia tahu betul kalau sebentar lagi Minhyuk akan mencapai orgasmenya. Dan betul saja, beberapa saat kemudian junior Minhyuk menyemprotkan cairannya di dalam mulut Jinhyuk.

"AKHH..." Minhyuk melenguh panjang saat dirinya sudah mencapai klimak.

Jinhyuk terus menghisap junior Minhyuk hingga tetes spermanya yang terakhir. Tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun ia menelan semua cairan milik Minhyuk.

Ia kemudian tiduran di samping Minhyuk yang sudah kelelahan. Di ciumnya bibir Minhyuk dengan lembut.

"Apa kau sudah puas, Minhyukkie?" bisik Jinhyuk sambil menjilati cuping telinga Minhyuk.

Minhyuk tertawa kegelian, lalu menatap Jinhyuk dengan pandangan nanar. "Nde, oppa, aku puas... Gomawo..." katanya. Dan saat itu pula Minhyuk langsung terkapar tak sadarkan diri.

Jinhyuk hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Minhyuk yang menggemaskan. Ia kemudian meraih juniornya yang masih tegang, lalu mengocoknya sambil memandang wajah Minhyuk yang tertidur pulas.

Tadinya ia ingin ngefuck Minhyuk, tapi melihat anak yang sudah tertidur kelelahan itu ia mengurungkan niatnya. Sempat terbesit untuk ngefuck Minhyuk secara paksa, toh Minhyuk sedang dalam keadaan tidak sadar hingga ia tak akan merasakan apapun.

Bagi Jinhyuk, bermasturbasi sendiri sambil menikmati pemandangan tubuh polos Minhyuk di depannya sudah lebih dari cukup. Karena pada dasarnya Jinhyuk bukanlah orang yang mementingkan nafsu semata.

Ia merasa ingin melindungi dan mengayomi Minhyuk. Ia ingin sex yang bisa di nikmati oleh keduanya, bukan oleh salah satu pihak saja.

"AKHH..." Lenguh Jinhyuk ketika juniornya menyemprotkan cairan sperma yang mengenai perut dan dada Minhyuk.

Dengan penuh rasa puas, Jinhyuk kemudian memeluk Minhyuk yang sudah berada jauh di dunia mimpi.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Minhyuk terbangun. Ia membuka matanya secara perlahan. Kepalanya masih sedikit pusing akibat mabuk semalam.

Matanya menerawang setiap sudut kamar. Ia memekik saat menyadari ia sedang berada di tempat asing.

"Aigo, di mana ini?" Minhyuk bertanya-tanya. "Dan... Astaga, kenapa aku bertelanjang seperti ini?" katanya terkejut saat menyadari kalau tubuhnya sudah tak berbalut selembar kainpun.

Ia buru-buru menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya ketika Jinhyuk masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Sajangnim?!" jerit Minhyuk terkejut.

Jinhyuk berdiri di ambang pintu dengan bertelanjang dada, memamerkan lekuk otot-ototnya yang pasti membuat para uke menahan nafas.

Ia tersenyum, "Selamat pagi, Minhyukkie," sapanya.

Minhyukkie? Minhyuk mengkerutkan dahinya heran.

"Sajangnim, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Di mana ini? Lalu kenapa aku bertelan -" Minhyuk tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapannya. Dengan mata melotot ia menatap tajam Jinhyuk.

"Jangan bilang kalau kita sudah..."

Jinhyuk menyeringai nakal. "Apa kau sudah lupa dengan kejadian semalam, Minhyukkie?"

Minhyuk menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Tidak mungkin... Kita tidak melakukan apa-apa kan?!" ia terlihat cemas.

"Sepertinya kau lupa," balas Jinhyuk. "Ahh padahal aku suka saat bibir manismu itu memanggilku oppa dengan manja," kata Jinhyuk sengaja menggoda Minhyuk.

"Andwae, keperjakaanku..." lirih Minhyuk sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Jinhyuk kemudian menghampiri Minhyuk lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Tenang saja, keperjakaanmu masih aman," katanya sambil mengusap surai Minhyuk.

Minhyuk membuka matanya kemudian menatap Jinhyuk penuh harap.

"Apa itu artinya kita tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh?" tanyanya.

Jinhyuk menggeleng, "Tentu saja kita melakukannya," katanya sehingga membuat Minhyuk menekuk wajahnya. "Tapi aku belum mencuri keperjakaanmu, karena aku tak ingin mencurinya tanpa persetujuanmu," lanjutnya.

Minhyuk terdiam, "Waeyo? Padahal Sajangnim mempunyai kesempatan untuk mencurinya,"

"Aku menyukaimu, Minhyuk -ssi. Aku ingin kau sendiri yang menyerahkan keperjakaanmu padaku," kata Jinhyuk beralasan.

"Sajangnim..." lirih Minhyuk.

Jinhyuk kemudian memeluk Minhyuk. Ia diam saja berada dalam dekapan Jinhyuk yang hangat. Entahlah, rasanya Minhyuk mendapatkan sebuah kenyamanan yang tak pernah di rasakannya.

"Sajangnim, kau baik sekali. Kalau begitu ambil saja keperjakaanku," kata Minhyuk.

"Tidak, Minhyuk. Aku ingin kau menyerahkannya padaku ketika kau sudah siap,"

"Aku sudah siap kok, Sajangnim. Lagi pula aku sudah terlanjur kotor, jadi kenapa kau tidak sekalian mengotoriku saja," ungkap Minhyuk.

Jinhyuk terdiam sambil mengusap-usap punggung Minhyuk. Ia ingin menolaknya karena menganggap Minhyuk belum siap saat ini. Namun sesuatu di selangkangannya tampaknya tak sejalan dengan pikirannya. Juniornya kembali menegang mendengar perkataan Minhyuk yang ingin di renggut keperjakaannya.

"Hyung, jebal, fuck me please," pinta Minhyuk sambil beraegyo di depan Jinhyuk.

Fuck, Jinhyuk tidak tahan lagi melihat Minhyuk. Ingin rasanya ia menyerang dan menikmati setiap jengkal tubuh Minhyuk.

"Tapi ada syaratnya..."

"Apa?" tanya Minhyuk.

"Kau harus memanggilku oppa seperti semalam," kata Jinhyuk seraya menyeringai nakal, sementara wajah Minhyuk berubah merah padam.

"ANDWAEEE...!" teriak Minhyuk.

.

.

.

Ahh, pasti gak hot ya ceritanya huhu. Saya aja pas baca ulang kok malah jadi geje ya, tapi berhubung udah di buat ya terpaksa di post deh ini ff abal haha

Review juseyo


End file.
